


Thrown a Curve (the 'Learning Curve' Remix)

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Reconciliation, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers that Steve thinks he was right. He's not sure about what, but eh, validation is always nice. And Steve. Steve is <i>always</i> nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown a Curve (the 'Learning Curve' Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621653) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 
  * In response to a prompt by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2016) collection. 



(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

 

Tony always learned from his mistakes. He might not learn the lesson intended, but the main thing was, he didn't repeat his mistakes.

He'd been too needy with Pepper, too pushy with Bruce, too... _him_ with Rhodey and too, whatever the hell it was, with the Avengers. He'd mistaken a common goal for bonds of friendship, maybe a little something more in the case of Steve, but when push came to shove it was the same as ever. If there's a screw up it's Tony's fault, and no one believed him when he denied it.

Tony was crap at lying, but apparently just as bad at telling the truth. He didn't know what had happened to warp Ultron; he only knew he hadn't done it.

So he stepped away, like he'd stepped away from Pepper, like he had let Bruce go without trying to track him, like he'd given Rhodey War Machine with no strings attached. 

It was a little lonely, sure, but hey, he was a big boy. He had FRIDAY and he had his work. Friday spoke up, "Boss, the Avengers' Quinjet is approaching the Tower."

"Probably want upgrades." Tony adjusted his tie, and returned to studying his social schedule, trying to decide if any of three conflicting meetings were essential, or if they were all avoidable, pandering to the board, pointlessness. "Put the latest Mark on standby, just in case." He didn't really think there was a serious problem. If there was, he'd have heard about it; Friday kept him informed of anything important. But Rhodey usually passed on requests. This was the first time they'd come to him in person since the Ultron debacle. Maybe there was a problem they didn't trust to New SHIELD's system, or even the Quinjet comm. "They did give the security code, right?"

"Yes, Boss."

Tony fidgeted for a second, pacing, then he dismissed the schedule with a wave of his hand. Business could wait. He headed for the hangar, bracing himself mentally. He reached the hangar level and walked out quickly with firm, decisive strides. Show no weakness. 

Steve... Captain America... stood in front of the Quinjet, alone. The jet was closed. No one was visible through the cockpit window. Tony frowned, wondering what was going on. "Where is everyone?" Tony edged around to peer around the other side of the plane.

"Just me." Captain America, no, it's Steve, Captain America doesn't blush or look awkward. "You were right," he said.

Right about what? This was like coming in on the middle of a conversation. Tony didn't think Steve could be talking about Ultron, but they hadn't talked since, so what did he mean?

"I missed you," Steve, definitely Steve, said. "Just like you said."

Tony lets it sink in, the words, and the expression, and the fact that Steve had come here. Come to the Tower Tony had created as a home for the Avengers, for Steve in particular. Steve was here and Tony wasn't going to ruin this. He wasn't. He wasn't going to be needy or pushy or too... Tony. He led Steve into the elevator. "You scared me to death," he said quietly. It wasn't exactly true, but it wasn't entirely a lie. He was still scared. 

"I really missed you," Steve said, more firmly.

Tony glanced at him, taking in the sight of Steve, focussed on him, intent on Tony. Then he looked away before he said or did something too Tony. "Glad you're home then."

And then Steve was on him, kissing and kissing, and demanding response. Tony was glad, so glad, he hadn't made a mistake. He kissed back fiercely, using his whole body. This. This could actually work out.

God, it was so good to be right.


End file.
